Te extraño mucho, mi Kenshin
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kaoru extraña a Kenshin a mas no poder, pero por culpa de sus obligaciones como School Idol, el pelirrojo lo odia y no quiere saber nada de ella. ¿Podrá Kaoru ser capaz de aguantar las ganas de no ver a su pelirrojo AU, mención de Soujiro x Misao M por lemmon


**Luego de 84 años vuelvo con otro fic de Samurai X, como siempre con nuestro samurái favorito y su amada Kaoru-dono. Este es otro AU de mi autoría donde Kaoru es una school idol y Kenshin es simplemente un chico común y corriente**

**Y mención de un crackship de la serie, seamos sinceros/as, Soujiro es uno de los más lindos XD y Misao es la besto loli de la serie... Aunque aún así no dejo de shippear a la comadreja con el Okashira**

**Que lo disfruten mucho**

**Yuzu y fuera**

**Por cierto, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando me fui de gira con el grupo de idols en el que milito, nunca pensé que me alejaría de aquella persona que tanto amaba… Está bien, ahora estoy con Megumi y Misao aunque ellas sean mis mejores amigas necesito estar cerca de esa persona…

Pero al parecer él me odia desde que fui de gira con mis compañeras mientras que él estaría trabajando en Kioto y desde ese entonces nos hemos distanciado poco a poco a tal punto en cuando yo iba a abordar el avión para irme a Hong Kong donde se llevaría a cabo nuestro primer concierto, él no estaba presente tan siquiera para decir… Adiós.

Ahora mismo te extraño, extraño tu voz, tus ojos, incluso tus chistes, incluso aquellos momentos en que me hacías feliz o me hacías enfadar y como tratabas de arreglar las cosas pero ahora estás lejos… Mi amor… Mi Kenshin

.

.

.

Seúl, Corea del Sur...

Kaoru se despertó, sentía un vacío en su pecho le faltaba algo y sabía lo que era, la presencia de la persona que tanto amaba… Pero al parecer la odiaba. Tocaron la puerta.

-Kaoru, ¿Estás despierta?-Dijo una voz familiar detrás de la puerta.

-Sí, pasa Misao-Dice sentándose en la cama

La pelinegra pequeña pasó a la habitación vio a su amiga, acercó una silla al lado de la cama, se sentó, por unos segundos el silencio dominó hasta que la menor inició la conversación.

-Y, ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?-Preguntó algo preocupada ya que unas semanas antes Kaoru se lesionó la pierna en uno de los ensayos pero no fue del todo grave ni para ella ni para el grupo

-Ya está mejor… Si sigo así estaré en el siguiente concierto

-Me alegro-Dijo mientras se quita una gorrita de neko que tenía puesta- No has tenido contacto con Kenshin, ¿Verdad?…-Dijo la pequeña algo entristecida

-No, ni mensajes, ni llamadas, ni cartas- Suspiró largamente- En verdad piensa ya no dirigirnos la palabra-Recalcó mientras estaba a punto de llorar

-No lo sé… Tú lo amas ¿No es así?

-Así es y me duele el simple hecho de pensar que él me odie

-Te entiendo-Le sonrió para tratar de animarlo, la peliazul le correspondió sonriendo falsamente, siguieron hablando de las novedades del grupo como de los conciertos hasta cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se despidieron ya que Kaoru se tenía que vestir.

Cuando la peliazul llegó al comedor se dio cuenta que Misao no andaba con Sojiro, de hecho el joven mencionado era uno de los managers como miembros del backstage en los conciertos

-¿Y Sojiro?-pregunto Kaoru viendo el asiento donde acostumbraba a estar el mencionado estaba vacío

-Tuvo que salir pero no dijo a donde

-De seguro se fue con su "Loli"-Hizo énfasis en la última palabra

-C-claro que no-Dijo la pequeña pelinegra un poco molesta

-Jeje…-Rió en forma de triunfo- Claro que no fue con su "Loli" si ella está aquí presente jeje –Rió nuevamente

Misao se le quedó mirando a su amiga la cual tomó esa mirada como un "Cállate quieres ¬¬" lo cual hizo que unas gotitas salieran de su cabeza aunque no dejaba de reír bajito.

(…)

Mientras tanto Sojiro estaba recibiendo a alguien en el aeropuerto

-Mira… A quien se le ocurrió aparecer-dijo el joven pelinegro viendo a la persona que estaba esperando esbozando su sonrisa gentil- Como sea, no importa… Vamos para que lleguemos antes del desayuno.

El joven solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Media hora más tarde, en el comedor hace presencia el joven de ojos azules el cual tomó su lugar de siempre a lado de Misao, la cual se alegró al ver su presencia

-Y ¿A dónde fuiste Soji-kun?-Preguntó la pequeña pelinegra

-A traer un regalo-Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, le gustaba jugar a veces con su novia

-¿Y para quién?-Dijo un poco molesta

-Para a ti y para la señorita Kaoru pero más específicamente a la señorita Kaoru-Dijo mientras se metía un bocado a la boca al tiempo que miraba a ambas chicas sobre todo a Misao. Las dos school idols se miraron sorprendidas.

"¿Por qué Soujiro se preocuparía por darnos un regalo a Misao y a mí y más a mí?"- Dijo Kaoru en sus pensamientos.

Cuando el pelinegro terminó de desayunar los tres se retiraron, Kaoru fue a su habitación, ya que ella tenía que descansar de su pierna.

Mientras que Misao y Soujiro fueron a su cuarto pero antes de eso hicieron una parada en un pasillo no tan transcurrido encarcelando en contra la pared a la pequeña pelinegra.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces Souji?-Dice nerviosa

-No me digas que no te molesto por que le traje un regalo a la señorita Kaoru y a ti no- Dijo el muchacho con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno

-Bueno… Yo…-Miró hacia otro lado

-Sabes que tú eres la única chica que amo ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?-Le quitó los anteojos que ocasionalmente usaba la menor para ver sus hermosos ojos azules marinos.

-Porque a mí nunca me regalas nada y pues…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios del joven pelinegro habían sellado los suyos. Para el joven sonriente eso era una era un droga y para Misao un manjar. El pelinegro profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua a la cavidad bocal de la ojiazul.

-¡Soujiro! ¡Misao! ¡¿Dónde están?!-Dijo una voz familiar

Los dos amantes se separaron de inmediato, era Aoshi, uno de los productores del grupo de school idols, el hombre mayor de cabello negro corto pero espeso y mirada seria apareció en el pasillo donde se encontraban esos dos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Dijo mientras los miraba raro con esa cara de seriedad

-Nada que te…-

-Estábamos conversando, eso es todo- Irrumpió el chico sonriente a lo cual hizo que el productor se retirara como si nada mientras Misao miraba a su novio el cual conservaba esa sonrisa

-No quería que tuvieras problemas con él- Al menos el joven evitó que la pelinegra dejara salir a flote su actitud peleonera como rebelde pues eso afectaría al grupo por sus acciones, colocó su mano acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña pues era sabido que a veces se comportaba como una niña pero ante su novio y eso debido a su baja estatura que rozaba los 1,50 mientras que Soujiro tenía 1,60.

La pelinegra se puso los anteojos que usaba en ocasiones mientras que el joven sonriente se reía bajito por el tierno look de su amada loli la cual con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se paró de puntitas y le susurró

\- Esta noche lo continuamos-Diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico el cual sonrojó pero moderadamente, ambos salieron del pasillo para su cuarto pues en ocasiones Soujiro era compositor en el grupo.

(…)

Mientras tanto Kaoru llegó a su habitación y cuando entro se encontró con un peluche de un tanuki de gran tamaño color marrón, cerró la puerta y fue directo al tanuki para abrazarlo.

De repente sintió que alguien estaba parado en la puerta…

-¿Oró?-dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos morados con un peinado de cola de caballo y una X en su mejilla izquierda, su rostro era alegre como juvenil aparte de que era un poco flaco pero a pesar de su apariencia algo afeminada como singular pues era alguien agradable

-¡Kenshin! –La peliazul se volteó y lo abrazó -Te extrañe- Le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos estilo anime

-Pensé que me odiabas

-Por que debería odiarte si tú eres una persona muy importante para mí-Dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su chica

-Es que como tú ya no me hablabas desde que me fui de gira con las chicas y yo…- Las lágrimas de sus ojos no pudieron contenerse. El ojimorado lo entendió, se deshizo del abrazo y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Fui un tonto me separe de ti para que tú te concentraras en tus presentaciones pero en vez de eso te hice una gran preocupación-Dijo Kenshin mirando a Kaoru a los ojos- Perdóname-Dijo volviendo a abrazar a la peliazul

-No hay nada de que perdonar… Mi querido Kenshin-Dijo la peliazul sin pensar en medio del caluroso abrazo de su novio

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo al escuchar esas palabras se quedó impactado y deshizo el abrazo, Kaoru también recapacitó de lo que había dicho bajando la mirada.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué me dijiste?-dijo Kenshin viéndola seriamente

La peliazul sabía que no había forma de ocultar lo que había dicho y terminó por dejarse caer en sus rodillas al suelo aun con la mirada baja y temblando

-Yo… Yo no… Estaba pensando solo…-Tartamudeó sin mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos y sin dejar de temblar.

Kenshin, humilde y generoso como siempre se agachó a la altura de su chica y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Claramente escuche "Mi querido Kenshin" mi querida Kaoru-dono-Le susurró en el oído

-Acaso tú…-No pudo terminar aquellas palabras ya que sus labios fueron sellados en un beso sencillo.

-Te amo Kaoru y no sabes cuánto- La miró fijamente, los purpuras del pelirrojo miraban con ternura los azules de su Kaoru-dono como la llamaba en ocasiones

-Kenshin… Yo también pero no me atrevía a decírtelo ya que tenía miedo de que te alejaras más de mí-Los dos tortolos sonrieron

Los dos estaban acostados en la cama, exactamente ambos de lado comenzando por Kaoru que se acostó abrazando a su peluche tanuki mientras que Kenshin se acercó sonriendo y le besó la mejilla a su chica la cual se sonrojó ante ese contacto

-¿Te gustó mi regalo?- Preguntó Kenshin el cual enrollaba sus brazos sobre la cintura de la peliazul

-¿Eh? ¿Es tuyo? Pensé que era de Sojiro-Dijo Kaoru volteándose para ver a su amado

-Claro que no, él me ayudo a traerlo hasta aquí

"Ah entonces ya entendí sus palabras"-Dijo la peliazul en sus pensamientos y sonrió

El pelirrojo no se resistió más y se abalanzó encima de su amada haciendo que ésta se sonrojara a más no poder.

-K-kenshin ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Kaoru desviando su mirada hacia otro lado

-Algo que te va agradar y recordaras toda tu vida-Dijo mientras se dirigía al cuello de la chica piel de vainilla

-No… Para- Dijo tratando de alejarlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles

-Vamos, seré gentil- Besó a la peliazul pero esta vez lo profundizó metiendo su lengua en la boca de su amada la cual no opuso resistencia alguna, sus lenguas parecieron estar en una interminable danza y aun que los dos se separaron por falta de oxígeno ellos querían continuar con ese beso.

Kenshin no soportó más el calor que sentía y se quitó la chaqueta y playera que traía puestos, éste vio que su amada también se moría de calor así que le quito la chamarra, la playera y los pantalones dejándola sola en ropa interior, el ojimorado no perdió el tiempo y empezó a morder y lamer su fino y delicado cuello lo cual hizo que la peliazul diera pequeños suspiros.

Fue bajando hasta encontrarse con los pechos de la susodicha, empezó a desajustar el sostén y empezó a lamer, besar y morder sobre todo estimular los pezones hasta dejarlos duros cuando llego a su dorso dejo pequeñas marcas mientras con una mano acariciaba sobre la braga la intimidad de su amada haciendo que ésta empezara a gemir y sintiera un placer inexplicable.

Cuando le quito la braga paró por unos segundos para contemplar el esbelto como remarcado cuerpo de diosa de su amada la cual tenía una débil capa de sudor

-¿Qué no piensas seguir?-Dijo agitante la peliazul

-Pensé que querías que parara-Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de su chica

Kaoru no lo soportó más y abrazo a Kenshin del cuello haciendo que sus labios se juntaran así mismo con sus piernas, abrazó de sus caderas haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más.

Después del beso el pelirrojo le da dos dedos a la peliazul para que los humedeciera, la chica sin reproche alguno los introducía a la boca hasta dejarlos bien humectados, el ojimorado los dirigió a la entrada de su chica cuando metió el primero, Kaoru evitó el gemido de dolor, pero cuando Kenshin introdujo el segundo no lo pudo evitar.

-¡Ahg!...D-duele- En eso, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-¿Quieres que pare Kaoru?- El pelirrojo estaba a punto de sacarlos pero una mirada de necesidad lo detuvo

-No… Quiero que continúes… Quiero que me hagas tuya… Aunque eso me duela-Dijo agitada la peliazul- Además el amor duele ¿No?

-Si ese es tu deseo lo cumpliré-Retiró los dedos, se bajó los pantalones y los boxers, metió su miembro en la entrada de la school idol la cual grita del dolor, Kenshin tuvo que acostumbrarse y después de unos segundos el pelirrojo movió sus caderas en señal de que podía seguir empezó lento y suave.

-Más… Por… Por favor…-Dijo Kaoru entre gemidos

El ojimorado obedeció las órdenes de su Kaoru-dono y empezó a embestirla rápido y fuerte, los dos sentían que estaban en la gloria absoluta el cuarto estaba lleno de gemidos de placer después de unos minutos sintieron que estaba llegando el clímax

-Kenshin…Yo… Me voy….

-Yo también… Vamos, corrámonos juntos- Y así fue que solo que los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo si acaso por una diferencia de segundos pero eso no importaba ya que los dos estaban juntos, Kenshin se recostó a lado de Kaoru

-Te amo Kaoru-dono, nunca lo olvides-Dijo el pelirrojo abrazando de manera protectora a su chica

-Yo también mi querido Kenshin-Dijo la peliazul acurrucándose en el pecho de su amado después de eso los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta habían dos personas recargadas en la orilla de ésta, que habían escuchado todo

-¿Ves? Te dije que era más de la señorita Kaoru que tuyo- Dijo Soujiro mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa que se le caracterizaba

-Sí, ya lo sé. Aun así espero verlo mañana- Los dos se miraron, tanto Misao como el pelinegro sonrieron mutuamente, se incorporaron y salieron del pasillo…


End file.
